The Babies Meet The Parents
by Emerald Lullabies
Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed...forever. First in a series. Rated for Saftey and for later chapters and stories.
1. The Black's Heir

**The babies meet the parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed...forever. First in a series.**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

**Written By: Aaralyn**

**Date: 12th February 1959.**

**Chapter One: The Blacks Heir**

**----**

As Mrs Walburga Black pranced around 12 Grimmauld Place with her wand in her hand, she began to hum a little tune that, to a passer by, would sound like someone just stepped on a rat's tail. This didn't seem to faze Kreacher, the Black's house elf. Then again, nothing seemed to faze Kreacher.

After her husband, Orion Black had left for work; Mrs Black had headed straight for a lockable room. Making sure that there was an extra-large mess for Kreacher to clean, she had locked the door and prepared herself.

After that moment when she stepped out of the bathroom, she was a whole different woman.

_Flashback_

"_I'm off, lots to do today. People to fire, that sort of thing." Said Orion Black to his wife as he pushed away from the small wooden table that sat neatly in the middle of the larger kitchen. He kissed his wife on the cheek and called out his brief goodbye to Kreacher and curtly reminded him that he would be entertaining guests in a few days time and that he would need to get in some rather expensive food for them, before disappearing with a loud –pop-. _

_Walburga immediately picked up her wand and flicked it around the room, causing cutlery to fly and china artifacts to shatter and smash. Food flew in every imaginable direction and the small amount of furniture jumped up from where it stood and scattered around the room, one chair escaping through the large back doors to the far end of the garden._

"_Kreacher!" Walburga screeched, summoning the house elf to her side instantly. His already large eyes widened further at the state of his mistress's kitchen and made a mental not that he would need to punish himself later for not noticing such an inexcusable amount of filth to pile up. They were, after all, in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, something Kreacher took pride in, especially keeping it clean. _

"_Yes, mistress? Kreacher is hearing your calling Kreacher and I is here to serve you." Kreacher replied hastily to his mistress. _

_Mr. and Mrs Black never treated Kreacher the way they should treat a fellow living creature but they were purebloods so this, of course, went unnoticed. Kreacher, however, was a fanatic and adored Mrs Black and would do anything for her. Mr. Black, on the other hand, he was not too keen on and was known to whisper about him to himself and was punished severely for this. Kreacher sometimes showed respect to both Blacks but was putty in Mrs Black's hands._

"_Kreacher, I need this mess tidied." Mrs Black said, looking down at the creature in front of her before glancing at her watch. It read 9:26am. "I then wish to be left alone until about 11:00am. At that time, I would like my morning drink at perhaps a slice of fruit cake. I will take that in the lounge. That is all Kreacher." _

_Kreacher nodded quickly, his bat-like ears fanning Walburga's ankles. "Yes Mistress, of course. Kreacher will remember your instructions and start straight away!" He said before running off to the cleaning cupboard to collect the needed items. Mrs Black hurried out of the room before Kreacher could hold her up any longer._

_----_

_After locking the bathroom door with basic locks and several magical ones (the simple and the more complex ones), she performed a pregnancy spell._

"_Infantium Revealo." She whispered, the anticipation clear in her voice. Mist flowed from her wand tip and formed an unrecognizable shape in front of her. She gently blew on it but the mist didn't move. The mist slowly turned a pale blue before growing steadily stronger. Squeals were heard from the bathroom._

"_I'M PREGNANT WITH THE BLACK HEIR!" Followed the squeal and Kreacher was immediately outside the door Hearing no more screeching but quickly remembering Mrs Black's wishes, scampered away from the door before she even knew he had been there._

_Back in the bathroom, Walburga had regained herself to the stage where she could proceed with the next stage of the spell: finding out how far pregnant she was and when the baby was due. All she needed was another simple spell._

_A wave of her wand sent the blue mist away as she prepared to cast the next spell. She cleared her throat._

"_Orbio Appearum." She whispered. For some reason, she felt extremely nervous. What if the previous spell was wrong – that she wasn't pregnant? She shook her head. It's 100 accurate. She knew this all too well but there was still something in her mind that told her that she may not be pregnant._

"_Grow up, woman!" She told herself sternly, almost scaring herself. "100 means 100, it's never failed a single witch!" she stood up tall and waved her hand over the white orb, its pearly mist floating elegantly before a large black 1 formed, all-too-clearly._

"_I'm a month pregnant." Walburga said to herself. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for the second part of the spell to come._

_The black '1' faded and moiré black mist took the form of a date. The date the baby was to be born. The date '10th October 1959' appeared in very large letters. After this, the black disappeared and the orb followed. _

_Walburga needed to sit down and, seeing as she was in a bathroom, she pulled the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, her face showing very different emotions. _

_----_

_Some minutes later, Walburga seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at her watch: 10:57. She stood up and made the short journey down the staircase into the lounge, where she sat on the regal armchair and waited for Kreacher to bring her in some tea and cake._

_End Flashback._

Walburga sat on the chocolate brown sofa and waited in anticipation for her husband to return home. That time came around all too soon and she didn't really want to tell him anymore. She scolded herself inside; she knew this was something big in the wizarding world. A time for celebration and a time for them to boast to other pureblood families about how _great _their son would be.

"What if I have a daughter?" she thought to herself. She cleared that thought from her head and rose to give her husband a kiss.

----

Over dinner that evening (Soup, followed by scampi followed by an iced cake), Orion could sense something was different about his wife but managed to keep his head down for most of the meal. He had experience (and scars) with Walburga's moods and knew best to leave her alone.

It wasn't until they were enjoying their cake that he realized that she had, in fact, been smiling though the duration of the whole meal. Orion chuckled as Kreacher took the dirty plates and cutlery away and stored them in the sink. What neither of the Blacks knew was Kreacher knew about the baby, having been standing outside the bathroom at the time. He didn't tell either of the Blacks this but noted that he now had 2 punishments to give himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Orion asked his wife, unable to stop himself smiling. His wife stood up and walked into the lounge and Orion, refusing to drop the subject, followed her and they sat on the sofa together.

"Seriously, why _have _you been smiling so much today? If it's something that good, you'd want to tell me, wouldn't you?" Orion answered after a short while of sitting in silence. Walburga, sensing defeat, turned to face her husband.

"Well, I'm currently one month into carrying your heir." Walburga said importantly. She smiled again and Orion smiled with her, hugging her and laughing.

"Kreacher!" screamed Orion between dignified laughs. Kreacher entered the room with a tea towel in one hand and a dish cloth in the other. "Bring us in a very expensive bottle of wine and two glasses." Kreacher bowed and left, returning a short time after with the requested items on a large tray. Orion popped out the cork and poured the wine into two glasses.

"Here's to us, the new baby, and the continuation of a fine name: Black!" Orion declared and held his glass up. The sound of chinking china could be heard and both drunk deeply from the glasses.

For now, everything was good. For now.

----

**A/N: So, She's pregnant with a Marauder…that can't be good can it?**

**Please review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Potter for the Soul

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin I wish I owned Harry Potter. I really do, but unfortunately I'm just a poor teen who owns a couple of pennies and a packet of gum.**

----

**Written By: Savaria**

**----**

**Date: 6th April 1959**

**Chapter Two: Potter for the Soul **

**----**

Mary Potter sat underneath the large oak tree in the back garden of the Potter estate reading a book. Taking steadying breaths whilst one of her hands massaged her stomach, trying to quell the increasing nausea she was feeling.

She took a break from her reading to watch her 1-year-old daughter Kayla totter across the grass chasing after their little tabby Soot. Mary smiled fondly at her daughter but grimaced slightly as another wave of nausea swept her away.

'_The only time I've felt like this was when I was pregnant with Kayla,_' Mary thought as she turned a page in her book. She suddenly stopped when what she thought caught up with her. '_Could I be-'_

Kayla's wails shattered the silence and effectively cut of the rest of Mary's thoughts. She looked over at her daughter who had stumbled and landed hard onto the grass. Mary knew there couldn't be much damage, as the April grass would have cushioned her fall. Her suspicions proved correct when the toddler stopped crying at the sight of a butterfly, her delighted squeals filling the garden.

Mary rolled her eyes as she got to her feet, stretching slightly.

"Nina," She said to the air. A moment later a young house-elf appeared by her side with a slight '_pop_'.

"Yes Mistress?" The elf asked, curtsying.

"Could you look after Kayla for me whilst I got upstairs?" Mary asked. The elf nodded enthusiastically, her ears flapping and her light blue eyes twinkling. "Thank you,"

Mary entered the house through the back door, stopping in the kitchen for a moment to place her book on the counter, before she headed upstairs to the Master bedrooms en-suite bathroom. She locked the door with a wave of her wand before proceeding to sit cross-legged on the bathroom's rug (in a very unladylike manner, but she didn't care).

She took deep, calming breaths as she tried to remember the spell that her mother had taught her and her older sister years before.

"_Infantium Revealo_," She whispered, watching as white mist flowed from her wand, settling in front of her serenely. She took a deep breath and blew onto the mist. It seemed to think for a moment (if mist could think) before slowly turning a light blue shade. Mary grinned as the blue got more pronounced. She settled her hand lightly on her stomach.

'_I'm definitely pregnant, the spells 100 percent accurate! Now to find out how far along I am,' _She thought as she repositioned herself so that she was sitting on her legs. She beat down her excitement long enough to remember the other spell she and her older sister had been taught.

"_Orbio Appearum,_" She said. A white orb materialised in front of her, it's light mist swirled inside. She gently placed her hand on the orb, taking it off a few seconds later. She held her breath, waiting for it to give an answer.

After a few seconds a clear black '2' appeared.

'_I'm two months pregnant,_' She thought. Inwardly smiling. The next thing to appear was her baby's due date. The '2' dissolved and was instantly replaced with a date. '14th November'. The orb faded from view after a few minutes, taking the date with it. Mary smiled as she leant against the bath, her nausea from early fading away to a dull ebb.

She closed her hazel eyes and listened to the sounds around her. Her daughter's happy laughter drifted in from the garden via an open window. She sat there for a few more minutes until she heard the familiar '_whoosh'_ of the fireplace signalling the return of her husband.

'_Time to break the news to Daddy,_' She thought as she stood up. She tried to wipe the look of pure happiness from her face as she unlocked the door. She stepped into the bedroom, carefully changing her expression to one of curious happiness, then she started to walk downstairs towards the lounge where the fireplace was located.

----

Mary smiled at her husband as he tried to gently pry his daughter's arms from around his neck. He looked at her as she entered the room and he placed his daughter on the floor, she smiled at him before toddling off somewhere, Nina the House-Elf following obediently.

Jonathon smiled lovingly at his wife as she leant against the doorframe. He walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. Mary put her arms around his neck, leaning into his comforting embrace. She removed her head from his chest to look him in the eye. He captured her lips with his and they kissed passionately for what seemed like an age.

They broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. Mary put her head on his chest, suddenly feeling quite tired.

"How was your day?" She asked him. Jonathon gave a small laugh.

"Not as interesting as it could have been," He replied. "How was your day?"

Mary lifted her head and was about to answer when Kayla came into the room, giggling, holding Soot upside-down by all four legs. Mary could feel herself blinking and she wondered for a moment if Jonathon was doing the same. He laughed.

"Sweetheart, I don't think Soot likes that," He said. Kayla blinked, her hazel eyes wide. Jonathon looked at Mary and she felt herself shaking with suppressed laugher. Jonathon moved towards his daughter and gently removed the kitten from her grasp. The cat darted out of the room quicker than the eye could see. Kayla following, giggling madly.

"So, you never did answer how your day was," Jonathon said. Mary smiled and replaced her arms around his neck.

"Well I had a nap," She started. Jonathon nodded slowly. "I read a book outside," Jonathon nodded again. Mary leaned forward. "And I discovered something," She whispered mysteriously. Jonathon cocked an eyebrow.

"And that was?" He asked. Mary rested her head on his chest.

"That our little family is going to gain an extra member in November," She replied.

Silence. Then…

"You're pregnant?" Jonathon asked. Mary looked at him and nodded. His face broke into a huge grin and he spun her around. "That's excellent!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.

"It is isn't it?" Mary said, grinning widely.

"Yes, yes it is," Jonathon replied. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The loving silence of the room was shattered by a loud yowl and frightened shrieks. Mary and Jonathon looked at each other.

"I think we better go save Kayla from the cat," Jonathon suggested. Mary chuckled and intertwined her fingers in his.

"Yes I think we better," She replied. Following her husband out of the room and outside, where a frightened Kayla was trying to hide from a suddenly feral cat, Nina seemed to trying to restore some calm but was failing miserably. Mary laughed as her husband tried to calm the girl and the cat and she looked up at the clear blue sky, a hand gently rested on her stomach.

Everything was going to be okay Mary decided. And any bumps they'd encounter along the way they'd face together.

----

**So here ends Chapter 2! The quickest chapter I've ever written!**

**Please review! Chapter 3 is winging its way to a computer screen near you!**


	3. Over The Moon

**The babies meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever. First in a series.**

**Disclaimer: Still wishing here!**

**Written By: Aaralyn.**

**Date: 6th April 1959**

**Chapter Three: Over The Moon.**

**----**

Marie Moon sat on the warm spring grass, basking up the sunlight. The wind blew but it wasn't as cruel as it had been during the previous weeks so her 4 year old daughter Lara was able to run free in the small garden, chasing various birds and stopping occasionally to glance at the fish that swam peacefully in the small garden pond.

"Mummy!" Lara cried, a look of glee on the young child's face. She was pointing up towards the sun, where a larger bird flew. She stared at it until its flight took it further and further into the distance.

A small roaring sound called mother and daughter into the dining room, where a large fireplace stood. Seconds later, Mary, Jonathon and Kayla stood in the room with them, all smiling from ear to ear.

Marie stepped forward and embraced her sister, who was holding Kayla at the time. Jonathon stepped out of the fireplace last and headed straight for Lara, who squealed as she was turned upside down, her pigtails dangling.

"What are you all so happy about then?" Marie asked, nudging her younger sister in the side. Kayla squirmed in her mother's arms and held her hands out towards Marie, asking for a hug. Marie smiled and took Kayla in her own arms. The young toddler nestled into Marie's chest and fell immediately asleep. Mary smiled and beckoned everyone into the lounge.

"Will you please tell me what on _earth _is going on with you two? I haven't seen you smile so much since you found out you were expecting Kayla!" The smiles didn't falter but grew. Marie's jaw dropped.

"You don't mean?" She burbled. Two heads nodded. Marie lay Kayla on the sofa and squealed, hugging Mary and Jonathon repeatedly.

"Two months gone. Due on the 14th of November!" Mary cried with excitement. Marie hugged her sister again, her smile as big as theirs. She thought for a moment. "How did you find out you were pregnant?" She questioned.

"That spell mum taught us before we moved out." Mary answered. A key turned in the lock of the front door and Lara froze.

"I'm home!" Called out Robert Moon from the hallway. Lara ran out of the lounge and straight into her father's arms. The pair appeared a moment later but Robert looked curious.

"What's everyone smiling about?" He asked warily, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Lara was the first to answer him.

"Auntie Mary has a baby in her tummy!" she said, smiling. Robert placed his daughter on the floor and chuckled.

"Congratulations!" He cried, hugging Mary and mock-punching Jonathon on the arm. After the men were deep in conversation (something about Quidditch), the women left and hurried up the stairs into the small bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked, wondering why her sister dragged her to the bathroom. Seeing the worried look on her face, Marie laughed.

"Nothing, don't worry! I just need you to show me that pregnancy spell." She said calmly. Mary smiled.

"Thinking you might be pregnant as well?" Mary questioned her, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well, Robert and I have discussed having another baby but nothing yet. I know I'm not pregnant now so now would be a good time to learn the spell, for when I think I am." Marie explained. Mary raised one eyebrow and instructed her sister to get her wand.

"Right, the spell is _Infantium Revealo." _Mary said, flicking her wand. A large amount of mist billowed from the end of her wand. Mary blew on it and it steadily turned blue. "The blue shows that I'm pregnant." Mary explained patiently. Try that first.

"_Infantium Revealo." _Marie copied and, indeed, thick white mist filtered through her own wand tip. She blew on it and it went through many different colours, as if it was trying to make up its mind. It finally settled.

Two screams were heard in the lounge downstairs.

----

"I don't believe it. Marie! You're pregnant!" Mary exclaimed, hugging her sister for about the 6th time that day. Marie started shaking and then exploded into floods of happy tears. Mary managed to get her under control in order to conduct the next spell.

----

Three minutes later, Marie discovered that she was 2 months pregnant and her baby was due on 20th November.

----

2 men and 2 young children were crowded on the tiny landing trying desperately hard to get in and find the source of the screaming.

Before long, the door opened, revealing Mary and Marie, smiling like Cheshire cats. The two men looked sideways at each other and then back at the women. This caused more laughter.

----

After Kayla awoke, the group went to sit in the garden, the two youngsters on the swings, the parents on a tartan rug nearby. The pet rabbits; Ebony and Blaize were in their run, happily munching on grass and the odd beetle.

----

By 8:30 that evening, the Moon family was alone in their small house once more. Lara was in bed and Marie had escaped somewhere for a few minutes so Robert decided to be of help and do the washing up.

----

Hearing a call from upstairs after he placed the last fork in the drawer, he followed and found himself in the bedroom. Marie was snuggled up in the duvet, ready for bed. He began to feel nervous but seeing her heart-warming smile, calmed down and hugged her.

"What's up Marie? You've been different ever since Mary left." Robert whispered. She said nothing but nuzzled his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and went to hold her hand but found something already there.

A dummy. A brand new dummy.

"Found another one of Lara's old dummies?" Robert asked his wife, who had now progressed to shutting her eyes and was happy to lay amongst the duvet with her husband. Ever since weaning Lara off dummies 2 years pervious, the parents were always coming across more.

Marie opened her eyes and looked deep into her husband's deep blue ones. She lifted the dummy up near their eyes and he studied it.

"Why do you have a dummy? It's not Kayla's is it? It's too new to be Lara's." Marie shook her head, desperate for her husband to get the hint. He didn't.

"I'm going to get changed now." Robert said abruptly. He swung his legs around and padded into the bathroom.

----

When he wandered in about 10 minutes later he had a small piece of cloth in his hand.

"Am I meant to be getting at something here?" Robert asked, holding up the cloth, which turned out to be a very small babygrow. Marie nodded, her eyes glinting. Robert thought for a moment and a twinkle joined a large smile.

"Don't tell me?" Said Robert, working out the answer. Marie laughed and nodded, climbing out of bed to join her husband. He laughed and held his wife for what could only be described as an age.

When they eventually pulled apart, Robert kissed Marie on the tip of her nose and then they went to bed.

Everyone slept peacefully.

----

**A/N: Well there's another one out of the way! Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Autumn Days, Spring Lupin

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still the poor teen who owns a couple of pennies and a packet of gum. But since the last chapter I've acquired a piece of lint and a dust ball. **

**Author's Note: The village in this chapter does exist! I've been to it! I don't own it though. I wish I did…it's a pretty place.**

----

**Written By: Savaria **

**----**

**Date: 19th September 1959**

**Chapter Four: Autumn Days, Spring Lupin.**

**----**

Rain pelted the roofs of the houses in the small village of Wimborne St. Giles, bringing a slightly depressing atmosphere to the people who lived there.

Ashley Lupin sat on her comfortable sofa whilst she watched the small television that was placed in the corner of the room. She idly changed the channels as she listened to the rain outside, feeling quite annoyed that she had to go out later.

She kept an eye on the clock as stood up, heading towards the kitchen where her car keys were kept. Ashley often wondered what it would be like to be a witch. Her husband, Russell, was a wizard and could appear in places with a single '_pop_'. Ashley envied the abilities her husband possessed, but quickly shook away the emotion.

Since they had been married Russell Lupin had never hidden any of the wizarding world from his muggle wife. He told her his secret a few nights before he proposed and Ashley was happy, excited and slightly jealous of what he told her. The world of magic intrigued her and Russell was happy to share it with her.

'_Apart from that teleporting technique,_' Ashley thought as she ran to her car, covering her head pathetically with her arms. She yanked open the car door and all but jumped into the driver's seat. She shook herself and water sprayed everywhere. '_What's it called? Appearing? No…apparating I think. Probably.'_

Ashley started up the engine of her car and reversed out the driveway, nervously thinking about where she was going.

For the past couple of weeks she'd been feeling ill and she couldn't find a cause for it. So after suffering for a couple of weeks she finally scheduled a doctor's appointment, and that's where she was off to now, the doctor's surgery.

After arriving at the nearest surgery Ashley parked the car in its small car park. She took the key out of the ignition and sat in the car, watching the rain flow down the front windscreen.

When she'd told Russell about her doctor's appointment he'd suggested that they go to the magical hospital ('_St Mungo's I think it's called'_), but the last time she'd been there she'd felt so out of place. Russell had been demonstrating something and had somehow magically glued himself to the table, a rug and a doorframe. Ashley had to floo to St Mungo's (which was bad itself, as Ashley had only used the floo once before,) and tentatively ask a Healer to come back with her to help unglue her husband.

No, Ashley definitely liked the muggle side of things.

After yet another mad dash inside (which no matter how quick it was still had Ashley drenched by the time she made it), Ashley had finally made it to where she was supposed to be, 5 minutes before her appointment. She told the receptionist her name and sat down in the eerily empty waiting room, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Can Mrs Lupin please proceed to Dr. Thornton's office please, Mrs Lupin to Dr. Thornton's office please," Came the receptionists voice of the loud speaker. Ashley sighed and took a deep breath.

'_Here goes nothing,_' She thought as she stood up and headed towards the doctor's office.

----

After a series of tests that included peeing in a beaker and giving some blood Ashley was finally allowed to go home. Dr. Thornton told her that he'd phone her if anything was found. The rain had stopped by the time Ashley got home so she was able to walk into her house without getting soaked.

She busied herself with cleaning until the phone rang about 2 hours after she got home. When she picked it up the familiar voice of Dr. Thornton greeted her.

"_Hello Mrs. Lupin, this is Dr. Thornton speaking. The lab had nothing to do today so they could get your results done quicker than normal,_"

"What's the verdict doc?" Ashley asked. The doctor chuckled at the question before he answered.

"_Congratulations Mrs. Lupin. You're pregnant!_"

Ashley was stunned for a moment before she grinned. She knew just how to tell Russell.

----

Russell arrived home with a simple '_pop_'. The smell of food wafted into the lounge from the kitchen and confirmed Russell's suspicions that his wife was cooking. He entered the room to see that his wife's back was to him, as she was cutting something. He quietly placed his briefcase on the floor before slowly moving towards Ashley. Just as he was standing about 2 metres away from her she spoke.

"Hello dear," She said, picking up the chopping board and depositing its contents into a pan over the stove. Russell chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I help?" He asked. Ashley turned around and smiled.

"No dear, go watch some television, you've had a hard day at work," She replied. Russell was momentarily stunned, usually when he came home Ashley made him help her cook. But he wasn't one to complain so he complied his wife's wishes and went to watch the television.

----

20 minutes later Ashley announced that dinner was ready. Russell examined the remote (trying to find the 'off' button), turned off the television and went to join his wife for dinner.

He moved his briefcase to one side (after almost tripping over it) and then sat down at the table. He was then stunned.

"Everything alright dear?" Ashley asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. Russell blinked.

"Is it just me or has everything shrunk?" Russell said as he looked at his dinner in astonishment.

His plate consisted of baby carrots, baby peas and a baby piece of meat (cut into nice easy-to-eat pieces). His drink of milk was in a sippy cup, the little face on it staring at him hauntingly. He heard Ashley try to stifle a giggle and he looked at her.

"You're hinting something aren't you?" He asked. Ashley gave him a glare that definitely said 'YES!'

Russell ran through his mind everything he thought Ashley could be trying to tell him. _Baby_ carrots, _baby _peas, a _baby_ piece of meat (cut into easy-to-eat pieces), a _sippy cup_; sippy cups are meant to be used by small children after the bottle, a bottle is used by a…

"Baby," He whispered. He looked Ashley in the eye. Ashley nodded slowly. "We're having a baby?" He asked. Ashley nodded again, grinning as a smile spread across his face. They both stood up and Russell rushed towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

"We're having a baby!" He exclaimed. Ashley chuckled. He put a hand on her stomach softly.

"Hiya Baby," He said. "I'm you're Daddy," Ashley smiled at him and he smiled at her. "Me and Mummy are going to love you, and protect you,"

'_And we're going to be together in this. We'll shelter you from the harshness of the world. Until your ready,'_

Everything is going to be perfect. And it always will be…right?

----

**FWEE! There's Chapter 4! TAH DAH!**

**Please review! Time for Chapter 5…**


	5. Evans' Baby Boom

**The babies meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever. First in a series.**

**Disclaimer: I have come to the conclusion that the wishing isn't working out too good so I'm changing my tactics and I am going to say If Only...I don't own My Little Pony either. **

**Written By: Aaralyn.**

**Date: 27th September 1959**

**Chapter Five: Evans' Baby Boom**

**----**

Amy Evans looked up from her magazine to a rather interesting sight. Her youngest child, a daughter of 3 called Petunia, was seated on her sleeping father's chest, drawing over his face with a vivid orange lipstick and her older brother, 6 year old Robyn, was seated in the far corner of the lounge, trying to put curlers in the dog's ears. Toastin, the family's yorkie puppy, yelped in surprise and ran to Amy's feet, where she cowered.

"Toastin, come here." Beckoned Robyn as the dog backed slowly further under the kitchen chair. Amy quickly scooped the tiny dog up and removed the bows, curlers and other various items from the dog's coat.

"Robyn, that's cruel, you know Toastin doesn't like it! Now go run me a bath for her." Amy ordered, but in a tone that the children knew only too well. It meant that their mother wasn't angry or upset with them, it just mean the children had done something silly and they needed to know not to do it again.

On the sofa, Sam's eyes twitched so Petunia hastily climbed down and went to hide the lipstick wherever she may've found it. Amy rolled her eyes as Sam awoke.

"You know Sam, orange really isn't your colour." She said, trying to look and sound deadly serious as she walked out of the room with Toastin in her arms. Sam had a confused expression on his face but hurried to the mirror.

"Excuse me Amy darling but I have a daughter to kill." He said with false anger as he ran from the room. Soon enough the whole bungalow was filled with Petunia's childish squeals and begs for mercy.

Amy chuckled at her daughter and husband and walked into the bathroom opposite Petunia's bedroom to find Robyn dithering about how exactly to run a bath for such a small dog. This caused Amy's giggles to turn into laughs as she turned the shower on and began bathing the hyperactive puppy. Robyn asked to be excused and Amy nodded him off. Wondering where he was off to, she heard a loud scream and then a desperate cry. Petunia's cry.

"Don't worry Amy, I got it!" Sam called from the opposite room. The crying calmed to nothing as Amy lifted the wet shivering bundle from the bathtub and wrapped her up in a small fluffy hand towel.

"What happened?" Amy called back once she was sure she could be heard. No answer came so once she was sure Toastin was dry and content, she walked into the bedroom. It was a nice scene, the type you expect on cards and whatnot.

Sam was seated on Petunia's 'My Little Pony' bedspread and was leaning on the matching wall paper. Petunia was being cradled and Robyn was under Sam's other arm, resting his head on his father's chest, all fast asleep. Toastin sat at the foot of the bed barking so Amy strolled over and put her on Petunia's tummy, where she curled up and fell asleep, joining the others. Amy managed to resist getting her camera.

Amy's stomach lurched. She staggered but caught herself before she fell. Running for the bathroom, she stopped to close the bedroom door on her way out as not to alarm the children or worry Sam. She locked the bathroom door and leant over the toilet.

----

A while later, Sam awoke and tucked the children into their respective beds. Leaving Toastin with Petunia, he went in search of his wife. Seeing the lounge, kitchen and dining room, this only left the bathroom.

Tapping gently on the locked door left him with no response. Calling out to Amy got him a "Go Away." Threatening to break the door down got an unlocked door. Asking what was wrong got him a slap round the face from a _very _hormonal wife.

Rubbing his red cheek, he followed tentatively. Wanting an answer but not another slap, he decided to either choose his questions carefully or to hold his wife down and force the answer out. He decided the first one may hurt less.

"Amy, talk to me. What's up?" Sam asked, making sure he was out of the way when he did. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as she recalled the night's events. She quickly rushed back to the bathroom and bolted the door.

She searched around for a while, unable to find the desired item. She came across several carrier bags, all the wrong ones, containing shampoos, soaps and toothpastes.

Then she found it.

The pregnancy test.

----

Sam was pacing the hallway, waiting for Amy to emerge. Scratching bought him back to reality and it took him a moment to identify it as Toastin. The door had been left open as it was a pleasant September evening but he followed her to the small garden, where she ran around for a bit before trotting inside, bringing with her a small chew toy. She walked back into Petunia's room and settled once more on her bed. Sam shut and locked the door and walked back up the hall.

----

By the time all of this was over, Amy was back in her room. Sam entered cautiously but couldn't resist asking his wife once more.

"Amy, what's up? You haven't been right for days now. Maybe you should go to the doctor." Sam asked and winced slightly as Amy lifted her hand out from under the duvet but she placed it lovingly on the red mark on his cheek and a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to hit you." She whispered, removing her hand from his cheek to his own hand. She clutched it tightly and leant on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That doesn't matter." Sam said, clutching her hand. "What matters is there's something wrong with you and you should go to the doctors." He beckoned, bracing for a slap that never came. Amy laughed softly. The laugh that made Sam's heart melt.

"I don't need to go to a doctor Sam. I promise." She smiled at her husband as he leant towards her and kissed her passionately. Amy guided his hand to her stomach and he pulled away and looked at her.

"You don't mean?" He asked nervously. The smile spread across Amy's face as she nodded, giggling again. Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight before kissing her passionately.

"Amy Evans, I love you so much, just like I love Robyn, Petunia, Toastin _and _the new baby."

Amy smiled.

Everything was okay in the Evans' world.

----

**A/N: Well that's Lily on the way. And yeh, for good measure we gave them an older brother. That's mainly for something later…Please don't kill us. **


	6. Sirius' Start

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and a computer. That, and couple of grumpy dust bunnies. But I OWN SOMETHING! Pangton's Hospital for Purebloods. And Kassandra White. And could I please own the funny blanket thing as well?**

**Author's Note: The Moon's and the Bailey's (see next chapter) are our Own Characters. Hopefully this will stop any confusion. Sowwy!**

**Written By: Aaralyn**

**Date: 4th October 1959**

**Chapter Six: Sirius' start**

**----**

Walburga Black was pregnant. Very pregnant. Her days used to consist of eating cake, drinking alcohol and bullying Kreacher. Her days now consisted of moaning, groaning, eating cake and bullying Kreacher. She only stopped drinking alcohol because if she didn't, she would have to go to St Mungo's. She would rather stop drinking.

----

The days came and went and so did her patience. 6 days before her due date, on the 4th of October, Walburga grew extremely uncomfortable.

"Kreacher!" Mrs Black called, sometime in the afternoon. Her sweating face was flushed a deep red and her breathing was heavy. Kreacher entered the lounge and, seeing the state his Mistress was in, immediately teleported to Pangton's Hospital for Purebloods.

He popped off (quite literally) to his destination, leaving no trace behind.

A very pregnant Mrs Black was home alone. A very pregnant Mrs Black was going into labour.

----

Kreacher had just stumbled out of the fireplace at Pangton's. He rushed around, frantically trying to find reception, where he bumped into a fellow House-Elf, dragging a scared-looking healer to the fireplace.

"Where's reception?" Kreacher growled at the House-Elf in front of him. The House-Elf poked her tongue out at him and hurried off, talking to the healer about her Mistress.

Kreacher hurried down many corridors trying to find reception when a healer stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" said a blonde haired, blue eyed, friendly looking woman. Kreacher nodded and told her the problem hurriedly. The healer, who introduced herself as Kassandra White, allowed Kreacher to guide her back to the fireplace (only needing to give directions 3 times) and flooed straight to the Black's home.

----

Meanwhile, Orion Black had returned home from work early to find his wife in a state of collapse. Panicking, he thought about going straight to Pangton's but, after being told Kreacher was already there, decided his wife needed his support where she was so set about trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Summoning various items from around the house, he set to work with trying to keep Walburga cool and in as little pain as possible.

He failed. Miserably.

----

As soon as Kreacher returned to Grimmauld Place, Kassandra set about introducing herself and sorting a now hysterical Mrs Black out.

"Now Mrs Black, I'll leave you with your husband." She told the now-calm woman. "If you could help her get changed into this?" She shoved the garment into Orion's hands and exited the room, Kreacher following.

"Could Kreacher be getting Miss White anything?" Kreacher asked enthusiastically. Kassandra looked down at his large watery eyes and smiled.

He's so polite to visitors! She thought to herself. I bet they treat him like crap. Such a shame. Kassandra shook her head to bring her back into reality.

"Yes Kreacher that would be great." She began ticking off a couple of items off her fingers. "A tub of lukewarm water. It must be lukewarm, an empty tub, some damp tea towels, some dry tea towels and if they have a baby blanket, then that as well, if not, a towel." She finished. Kreacher nodded and rushed off whilst Kassandra hurried back into the lounge.

The Pangton's medical robes were much nicer than the St Mungo's ones. They were made from very cushiony fabric and were robe-like so they were more comfortable. No always practical, but more comfortable.

After that, everything seemed to happen in a blur. Kreacher came back with the desired items and a special baby blanket. It was baby-blue one side and then you undid a small zip at the top and turned it inside out to reveal a blanket perfect for a little girl. On the boy's side, in gold stitching, it had sewn the name of every Black boy that had been born in the last 150 years. The girl's was the same, only in silver stitching.

Walburga screamed and screwed her face up in agony. Kassandra handed Orion a wet flannel and asked Kreacher to go and fetch another tub – this time with cool water.

When Kreacher returned with the cool water, Kassandra instructed Orion to keep dabbing Walburga's face with it to keep her cool. This seemed to work – until the baby truly was on his or her way…

----

Kassandra glanced at the clock. It was 8:53pm but the baby was definitely on its way.

----

At 10:35pm, Walburga gave one final push and a beautiful baby boy was born. Laying him carefully on her chest, he let out his first cry.

----

At 11:04pm, after a through check up, Kassandra left the new family in peace after declaring mother and baby completely healthy. She said her goodbyes and promised to keep in regular correspondence. She also promised to pop in every other day for the first couple of weeks to check up on mother and baby's health. This was agreed by all and Kassandra left after another job well done.

----

At 11:10, the new baby boy had been names Sirius Orion Black. Sirius after a Great uncle somewhere and Orion after his father. His name was magically stitched into the baby blanket, his name glowing the strongest, and the new child was wrapped up to sleep.

----

At 12:30, the new family went off to bed, soaking up the days events and remembering the moment their son, their heir was born.

Walburga fell asleep instantly but Orion held his son in his arms and looked up at the stars.

"Sirius, I know you will make me proud. You will be my heir to everything I own. You shall live here with your pureblood wife and she will have my grandchildren. You will never know what it means to be a blood traitor." He carefully lay his new son in his crib and went to sleep.

Oh how wrong he was.

**----**

**A/N: Well there you have it! The first Marauder!**

**Stay tuned! Chapter 5 coming to a fanfiction near you soon!**


	7. A Very Bailey Christmas

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still the poor teen who owns a couple of pennies and a packet of gum, a piece of lint and a dust ball. Although I'm looking to acquire the DVD of X-Men 2 which has been lurking under my bed for Merlin knows how long. **

**----**

**Written By: Savaria **

**----**

**Date: 20th December 1959**

**Chapter Seven: A Very Bailey Christmas**

----

"Davis, sweetie, can you pick up your toys please?" Jemima Bailey asked her 4-year-old son. Davis looked at her and looked like he was about to make a fuss when a train suddenly got rammed into his leg. Davis let out a wail of frustration and kicked the smaller person next to him, who wailed in pain.

Jemima put the books she was holding down on the table and picked up her youngest wailing son. Devon's wails subsided and he buried his head in his mother's chest.

"Dav' bad," He mumbled, his thumb sneaking into his mouth. Jemima adjusted his weight onto her hip and she looked at her oldest son. Davis had the decency to look guilty.

"Now why did you kick your brother?" Jemima asked.

"He hurt me with his train," Davis replied. "Actually, he _stole_ my train and hit me with it,"

Jemima moved so that Devon had no choice but to move his head, she looked down at him.

"You did hurt your brother first, what do you say?" She said.

"Sowwy," Devon muttered.

"And you Davis," She continued.

"Sorry," Davis said huffily.

Satisfied, Jemima put her son down and waited until Davis started putting away his toys. Devon tugged on her trouser leg, he was clutching a fluffy blue blanket and his thumb was in his mouth. Jemima immediately knew what Devon wanted and she picked the little boy up. He buried his head in her chest again.

Jemima walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her sons' bedroom. She turned down the covers on Devon's bed one-handed and then placed her youngest son onto the bed. He took his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at her sweetly. Jemima ran a hand through his strawberry-blond hair and then pulled the covers up. His eyes dropped until they were closed. Jemima smiled lovingly.

She left the room, closing the door with small snap, and was about to head downstairs to see how Davis was doing when she was hit with a dizzy spell. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall hoping it would pass. When it did she opened her eyes and sighed.

'_What's happening to me?_' She thought. '_Maybe I'm sick,_' Jemima was momentarily panicked. She straightened herself up and headed back towards the living room. Davis had tidied his toys away and was currently watching cartoons on the new muggle television that Jemima thought would be nice to have.

Jemima headed straight towards the bookcase and pulled out '_Magic-to-Muggle Medical Guide_'. She made sure Davis was happily content before she flicked to the glossary and started reading.

----

An hour later (yes an hour, despite the size of the book Jemima's a quick reader) Jemima had a small list of what could be wrong with her.

'_I either have a slight variant of food poisoning, _cow_ fever (highly unlikely as I haven't been around any cows lately) or I'm pregnant,_' Jemima looked up from her list and thought for a moment, ignoring the fact that Davis had fallen asleep. She looked down. '_Well my boobs do _seem_ bigger,_' She chuckled. '_There's only one way to find out!_'

----

10 minutes and 2 spells later confirmed that Jemima definitely was pregnant, and that she was due late July.

After making sure that Davis was tucked up in bed Jemima thought of ways to tell her husband. Smiling she took out a piece of paper that was on the '_To owl'_ pile and, picking up a quill, started writing.

----

…_5 Days Later. 25th December 1960…_

"Wake up Mummy! Wake up Daddy! It's Christmas!" Davis exclaimed happily as he bounced on his parent's bed. Jemima felt her husband turn around and guessed that her oldest son was nearer to his side of the bed than hers.

"Davis, Daddy knows it's Christmas," Midian Bailey started as he tried to calm down the hyperactive youngster. "But you've got to be quiet in the morning, Mummy's still asleep-"

"Mummy wishes she was still asleep," Jemima piped tiredly, making her presence known. Jemima rolled over as Davis squealed in delight (obviously happy that everyone was awake). Midian gave her a sympathetic smile as he tried to calm down his eldest son. Jemima raised herself onto her elbows, looking for Davis' partner in crime.

"_Oh Devon…_" She said as she spotted her youngest son. Devon Bailey stood at the door to his parent's bedroom. He was clutching his blue blanket tightly while his thumb was in his mouth. His strawberry-blond hair fell into his chocolate brown eyes lightly and he had a look of utter exhaustion on his face. He looked at her pleadingly, probably thinking something along the lines of '_can I go back to bed now please?_'

"What time is it?" Jemima asked. Midian looked at his magical clock and groaned.

"2:18 AM," Jemima groaned in reply. She yawned and then gestured for Devon to slide in beside her, the little boy did and Jemima rolled around so that she was cuddling him to her chest. She felt Davis move and only assumed that he'd clambered in beside Midian.

Jemima felt her eyes grow heavy and she closed them obediently, welcoming the darkness that it brought.

----

Jemima next awoke to the smell of Turkey drifting through the house. The presence of a small body next to her confirmed that Devon was still asleep and the difference of weight in the bed suggested that Midian wasn't there.

She rolled over gently, making sure not to wake Devon, and then got up and headed downstairs. Davis was sitting on the sofa and as soon as he spotted his mother his grin widened and he headed towards the Christmas tree and the presents.

"Dave, what did I say about the presents?" Midian's voice came from the kitchen. Davis' shoulders slumped dejectedly and he sighed.

"Wait until Mummy and Devon wake up," He whined. "But Mummy's here now,"

Midian walked out of the kitchen (wearing Jemima's frilly apron, much to her amusement) and smiled at his son.

"Well Devon isn't up yet," He said, winking at Jemima. Davis perked up.

"I'll get 'im," Davis exclaimed, running past Jemima and up the stairs. Jemima rolled her eyes and accepted the hug and kiss Midian gave her.

"Merry Christmas," Midian muttered into her hair.

"Merry Christmas," Jemima replied. Davis bounced down the stairs and headed straight towards the presents, a sleepy Devon trailing behind him.

"Guess we're opening presents now," Jemima added. Midian nodded and chuckled.

"Indeed we are," He replied, took of the apron and went to stop Davis before he opened everything on sight.

"Perfect…" Jemima muttered, smiling.

----

It had been an hour after they had started to open the presents and Jemima couldn't be more relieved when she saw Midian hand Devon his last present (Davis had long since finished receiving his and was currently playing with a remote control car in the corner). Devon eagerly opened his to reveal a _Hot Wheels_ car set. He thanked Davis (whose name had been on the tag), ripped the packaging off and started to play with them.

Midian smiled and moved so that he was sitting with his arm around Jemima.

"Doesn't this look picture perfect?" Midian whispered. Jemima nodded and sat up, rummaging underneath the tree opposite. Midian looked on curiously. Jemima straightened up with two boxes in her arms. She turned around and handed the bigger one to Midian who untied the elaborate red bow and lifted the lid.

"_Wow Jem!_" He exclaimed, lifting out a green Ireland Quidditch shirt (as residents of Ireland they supported their home team whole-heartedly). His surname (Bailey) was printed across the back of the shirt, just above the number 5. He smiled widely and locked Jemima in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended the smile was still on his face. "Thank you!"

Jemima shifted the smaller box. "Here," She placed the box on Midian's lap. He folded up the Quidditch shirt neatly and picked the smaller box up.

"Ooohhh, what's this?" He asked. Jemima rolled her eyes.

"Just open it!" She replied. Midian untied the elaborate red bow very slowly, his brown eyes twinkling. "Come _on!_" She cried. Midian laughed and finished untying the bow. He slowly took of the lid, looking down at the contents of the box.

He stared, his mouth wide open.

"You're gonna catch flies y'know?" Jemima stated after several minutes of silence. Davis and Devon seemed to have noticed that something was happening as both of them had stopped what they were doing to stare at their parents.

Jemima moved so she sat next to her husband instead of opposite and looked into the box at what her husband was staring at.

Inside the box was a replica of the Quidditch shirt Jemima had just given Midian. But with noticeable differences. The first being that it was about 10 sizes smaller, and the second being the name on the back. Instead of the name simply saying 'Bailey' it said something else, and that something had Midian baffled.

The shirt said 'Baby Bailey'.

Midian turned his head and looked at Jemima. His eyes asking the unasked question that hung in the air. Jemima smiled and nodded. Midian grinned and pushed the box to one side. He and Jemima hugged, kissed and then sat in each other's embrace.

"And this is how it should be," Midian whispered into his wife's hair. They closed their eyes blissfully, but were soon interrupted by the smell of smoke drifting into the living room. Midian sniffed, stiffened and shot up (being careful not to hurt Jemima in the process).

"The turkey!" He cried. He grabbed the discarded apron and rushed into the kitchen. Devon and Davis exchanged worried glances, but calmed down as their heard their mother's laughter.

Jemima sat by the tree laughing her head off.

'_Some thing's never change_,' She thought as she remembered a similar thing happening the year before.

She looked around the room, at her sons and listened happily to her husband's rants. Things, for her, could only get better.

And as for things never changing, she hoped they never would.

----

**Yay! I did it! D**

**Please Review! Chapter 8's coming soon!**


	8. The Joy of James

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still the poor teen who owns a couple of pennies, a packet of gum, a piece of lint and a dust ball. Unfortunately I couldn't acquire the DVD of X-Men 2, as it had moved from it's spot under the bed. Now I'm looking to invest in a company that makes erasable pens, wish me luck!**

**----**

**Written By: Savaria**

**----**

**Date: 24th November 1959**

**Chapter Eight: The Joy of James**

**----**

The one thing Mary Potter hated the most during her pregnancy was sleeping. Sure, catching a quick nap during the day could be refreshing, but trying to sleep at night was almost torture. So throughout the duration of her pregnancy Mary spent most nights sitting downstairs trying to do something that would tire her out. Usually she cleaned things, or made things, but tonight she was happily dozing on the reclining chair.

Well nearly happily. Mary was slightly annoyed at her baby, in a way only a mother could. She was ten days past her due date and the baby still made no sign of coming.

'When are you coming?' She thought as she pressed her hand to the side of her abdomen the baby was currently resting on. 'Because you'd better hurry up otherwise we'll be facing competition from your Aunts,'

Mary chuckled as she remembered that her sister and sister-in-law were both pregnant. Her sister Marie was due four days ago and her sister-in-law Hannah was due any day now. She thought how ironic it was that all of them fell pregnant around the same time.

The Grandfather clock in the corner chimed twice, indicating that it was 2 o'clock. Mary yawned and decided that she might as well go join her husband in bed. She stretched her hands in front of her before easing herself out of the chair.

Just as she stood up she felt a trickle of water run down her leg. She looked down.

'Better late than never.'

After waking up Jonathon Mary went for a quick shower whilst Jonathon took Kayla to his brother's house. By the time Jonathon returned Mary had finished her shower and was sitting on the sofa with a pre-packed bag.

Jonathon helped her to her feet and then picked up the bag as Mary collected some floo powder from a jar on the mantelpiece.

"You okay?" He asked her as she threw the powder into the fireplace.

"Yeah, nervous but happy," She replied. He smiled at her and walked with her into the emerald flames. He wrapped his arm around her.

"ST. MUNGO'S!" They both yelled, disappearing into the fireplace with a soft roar.

----

2 hours later and Mary was sitting comfortably sitting in a bed located in the Maternity Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Well, as comfortably as a woman in labour could be.

She was progressing very slowly and it was beginning to annoy her. The Healers had given her some pain potions (not that she really needed them), which seemed to have given her a sudden change in personality. She'd gone from happy to moody to tired to hungry to tired again to suddenly rebellious, all in the space of about an hour. Currently she was playing with a tub of jelly she'd requested earlier (when she was hungry) but hadn't taken a bite out of since. Jonathon returned from letting members of their family know where she was to see his very bored wife stabbing the jelly to death with a spoon.

"What did the jelly ever do to you?" Jonathon asked. Mary gave him a lopsided smile, a shrug and then continued to murder to jelly. "I've just got off the floo with pretty much everyone,"

Mary looked up. "And?"

"They've all asked me to fetch them when the baby's born," He replied. Mary nodded and pushed the tray with the jelly on to the end of the bed.

"I'm not hungry," She muttered, sucking in a pained breath as a contraction hit her.

"I sort of guessed that," Jonathon laughed. Mary glared at him and sighed, rubbing her belly.

"Come on baby!" She said. Jonathon chuckled as he picked up the tray and disappeared out of the door with it.

----

Mary fell asleep at around midday and when she woke up 2 hours later she was happy to discover things were starting to happen. Her contractions came closer and closer together until at 8 PM she was told that she was ready to push.

And push she did.

----

Just as she was getting utterly exhausted she pushed hard one final time and was rewarded with the cries of a newborn baby.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" Exclaimed one of the healers. The baby was handed to Jonathon wrapped in a blue blanket. Jonathon gently handed the newborn to his wife. He had a tuft of dark hair on his head and light blue eyes (which would probably change later). Mary loved him on sight.

"Hello little one, I'm your Mummy," She whispered. The baby looked at her fascinated.

"What're we going to call him?" Jonathon asked. Mary thought for a moment then replied.

"I like the name James…"

"So James it is?" Jonathon said. Mary smiled. "Could his middle name be Tristian? After my dad," Mary nodded.

"Heya James Tristian Potter, is that your name?" She cooed, James simply gurgled.

----

After staying with his wife and newborn child for about an hour Jonathon went to go inform members of their family of the new baby.

Jonathon's brother Richard was there first, along with Kayla. Kayla's reaction to her new baby brother was good, she thought he looked funny.

Afterwards Mary's sister Marie and her husband arrived with their daughter Lara. Robert congratulated them both and then talked with Jonathon as Marie cooed over the baby.

"He's so cute," Marie whispered as she watched James' tiny fingers close over one of hers. "I hope my baby's like him,"

Mary smiled. "Well I win, my baby was born first!" Marie rolled her eyes.

"We're going to go now, I'm exhausted and I want to get as much rest as I can before this little one's born," Marie said. Mary nodded.

Robert picked up Lara and nodded to Mary and Jonathon. He opened the door, indicating that Marie was to go first. She stood up (as she was sitting) and began walking when suddenly she stopped, an odd expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jonathon asked. Marie smiled.

"So much for rest," Marie replied and at everyone's confused look continued. "My water just broke,"

Mary suddenly found that remark very funny and found herself unable to stop laughing. Robert managed to wipe the comical look of terror off his face and then ushered his wife out of the room.

Jonathon gave Mary an odd look and took baby James away from her as she laughed herself silly.

He then decided that no matter what he did he'd never understand women and that he was glad he was no longer the only man in the house.

**----**

**There's chapter 8 for 'ya. James is here now!**

**Please review!**


	9. Savannah's Survival

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: Think I own it? I'll start booking you into St Mungo's then. **

**Author's Note: My medical knowledge is about the size of a pea so if anything Medical is incorrect, I hereby apologize. **

**Written By: Aaralyn**

**Date: 25th November 1959**

**Chapter Nine: Savannah's Survival.**

**----**

Shortly after visiting her new nephew James Tristian Potter, Marie Moon's waters broke, signaling that she was getting ready to give birth to her and Robert's second child.

Their first child, 4 year old Lara, was fascinated at the prospect of a new little brother or sister. She was slightly unhappy that she would have to go and stay with Marie's mum, but was assured rather quickly that she would be able to see the baby as soon as it was born.

As Robert took Lara to the floo to her grandmother's, Marie was wheeled into a large white room, much like that of her sister's. She was given many potions but nothing about her changed. She hadn't felt any pain and she was in no way uncomfortable but she assumed that this was the potions at work.

"Right Marie, I'm Louise. I just need to cast a simple scanning spell, to find out what position the baby's in. You won't feel a thing I promise."

The spell was cast and Louise's face paled. She ran over to the door and pressed a large red button. Robert ran in and, seeing the look of panic on his wife's face, began to panic himself.

"What's going on?" He demanded, scaring a nearby healer. More healers ran in and began to shout orders at each other. Louise came over to the parents and explained to them.

"Your baby's cord is wrapped around its neck and if we don't get it off soon, well, the baby could die." She said solemnly. Tears welled up in Marie's eyes and Robert squeezed her hand encouragingly.

----

Several tense minutes and three potions later, things were starting to move on. The contractions were stronger and more frequent and she knew that she had to give birth to the baby soon, or risk losing it.

_Flashback._

_Marie and Robert Moon sat in a waiting room at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries waiting for a scan. Unlike the other expecting parents that crowded the small room, they were nervous. There was a chance, however small, that Marie had miscarried their first child. They knew. It was meant to be a baby boy. They had decided that his name was to be Kyler Daniel Moon. _

_Marie had been for a scan two days previous. Nobody could find the baby's heartbeat. They said that this wasn't uncommon but there was a small chance that she could've miscarried. The first-time parents were heartbroken but they kept their hopes up and prayed that Kyler would pull through._

_He didn't._

_End flashback._

Marie let out a cry as she remembered this. She didn't want to lose another baby in the way she had lost Kyler.

Doctors coaxed her to push.

No matter how much it hurt, she would push until her baby was safe.

----

3 unpredictable hours later, Marie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The new parents didn't get a chance to see her before she was whisked off to have the cord cut, freeing her from a cruel fate.

Marie cried. Again.

"Hey! It's okay! She's going to be okay now!" Robert soothed, but this made Marie cry harder. Going through this made her want her son back even more.

"I want Kyler!" she cried softly. She yearned to have her son back. The one she had lost 6 years ago. Her first child.

----

After a half-hour battle, Marie's daughter was stable enough to come out of intensive care to see her anxious parents. As soon as she was handed to Marie, she held her close, secretly vowing to never let any harm come to her or her sister.

It was love at first sight.

----

That evening, Robert asked Marie (who had only briefly let go of her daughter) what she wanted to call her.

"I like the name Savannah, it's different." She thought aloud. Looking down into the pale blue eyes that looked at her so intently, she smiled, finally feeling at peace with the world.

"I think it's a grand name." Robert smiled and kissed his wife on the head. "Oh, I think it would only be right if she was also names after you. Can we have Marie as her middle name?" Robert pleaded. Marie blushed as a healer wrote 'Savannah Marie Moon' down on a record sheet, officialising the baby girl's name.

----

Just before seven o clock, Marie's parents; Fred and Helen Harper, walked gingerly into Marie's room. Being a half-blood, Helen felt more comfortable giving birth to all four of her children, the muggle way and Fred, being a muggleborn, agreed this was the best possible option.

Being in a wizard hospital caused the new grandparents to be slightly cautious of their surroundings but all worries were soon forgotten when they laid eyes on the black-haired baby that lay in the clear crib at the foot of Marie's bed.

A squirming in Helen's arms snapped her back to reality and placed Lara on the floor, allowing her to see her parents.

"How are you all?" Fred asked his daughter and son-in-law.

"Well dad, it's a long story, you'd better sit down..."

----

Two hours and several cups of tea later, the story of Savannah's survival was well known throughout the hospital and the grandparents. Lara had long visited the land of nod and made no intention of returning any time soon so Fred and Robert had requested a small bed to be bought down from the childrens ward.

Savannah, on the other hand, was making her arrival known by screaming (and it was soon worked out that she was demanding food). After a short help from the healer on duty, Savannah was feeding happily and soon joined her older sister in the land of nod.

Her struggle was well and truly over.

For now.

----

**A/N: Well chapter /glances at the top for reference/ 9 is over. 9 down, 4 to go! Aren't you lucky!**


	10. Remus on a Rainy Day

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: The stupid erasable pen company wouldn't let me invest in them, but to 'make it up' to me they gave me a free complimentary pen, but when I took it to school it ran out of ink in the first hour. Stupid company. Therefore because of the loss of my pen I only own a couple of pennies, a packet of gum, a piece of lint and a dust ball. Now I'm off to shops to buy a packet of Minstrels. **

**Note: Aaralyn and I have returned to the wonderful world of school! By wonderful I mean exhausting. So updates might not be as frequent, 'cos I'm not sure about Aaralyn but when school rolls around I tend to get an annoying case of writer's block…My eyes hurt and my head feels heavy at the mo, so just be glad I finished this chapter! **

**Despite all the bad things that have happened to me this chapter has actually ended up being one of my bigger chapters. How'd that work? **

**----**

**Written By: Savaria **

**----**

**Date: 10th March 1960**

**Chapter Ten: Remus on a Rainy Day**

----

Ashley Lupin prided herself on being well organised. In her opinion somebody had to be, as her husband turning into an organised man would be the day that pigs would fly…without magic. Every date, every birthday, every appointment, everything that mattered was recorded in Ashley's neat hand on a large calendar that she could see everyday. She prided herself on not missing _anything_, not matter how small it was.

So Ashley was well aware that today was her due date.

Russell had asked her if he should stay home that day, to make sure if the baby did decide to come she wouldn't be alone. Ashley had waved him off, explaining that if her waters did break she'd leave a note on the kitchen table and head off to the hospital in their entirely reliable car. So Russell had left the house that morning close to a nervous breakdown. Ashley couldn't believe how funny he looked.

After he'd left Ashley finished her everyday chores and then settled herself down on the sofa with a pair of knitting needles. Her mother had tried to get her into the art of knitting, but Ashley would readily admit that she was about as good at the art as a snail. But still she found herself attempting to knit a little blue bootie for her baby. She didn't know the gender of her child but she sensed it was a boy.

After trying for 20 minutes to knit the little bootie she decided that she didn't have the patience to continue (as the bundle looked like the family rabbit had attacked it). She opened a drawer and stuffed the bundle into it, pushing the drawer shut harshly. She sighed, yawned, eased herself off the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich.

She was searching in the cupboards for some ham when a '_pop_' sounded behind her and warm, safe arms enveloped her. She jumped briefly when she heard the pop but relaxed as she smelt the familiar smell of her husband.

"You shouldn't go around sneaking up on heavily pregnant women Russ," She said playfully as she turned to look her husband in the eye. Russ smiled.

"I'll remember that for next time," He replied. Ashley looked at him slyly.

"Who says there is going to be a next time?" She asked. They looked each other in the eye and they both smiled.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Russell asked. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Russ you have about 4 more hours until you finish officially, I'm sure I'll be fine," She replied. Russell hugged her gently and then stepped back, disappearing with a '_pop_'.

Ashley smiled and turned towards her unfinished, un-hamed sandwich. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore.

After putting the unfinished sandwich in the fridge ('_No use wasting perfectly good food,_') Ashley returned to her place on the sofa. She flipped on the television and started to watch it before she felt her eyes become heavy. She settled herself onto a comfortable position on the sofa and fell asleep.

----

When Ashley woke up she was aware of a slight wetness originating from down below. She blinked before registering what exactly it meant. She felt like groaning or squealing.

She quickly jumped in the shower, called the hospital to let them know she was coming and wrote a note to Russell. She put it on the kitchen table where he could see it and headed towards the key rack. She grabbed the car keys and hopped in.

She pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the hospital. She turned on the radio and hummed along to the song that was on, she scowled as heavy droplets of rain started falling from the sky.

She turned the car into one of the long, winding country lanes that lead to the nearest city and was about 5 miles down it when she car began making noises of protest.

"Oh come on car," Ashley muttered as she urged the car to continue. It continued making noises before suddenly stopping. The lights on the dashboard went out and the radio turned off. Ashley groaned and lightly banged her head on the steering wheel.

'_Stupid stupid car,_' She thought. '_Entirely_ _reliable my as-' _She stopped as a contraction hit her. '_What on Earth am I going to do now?'_ She thought as she lent back in her seat and stared at the water cascading down the windshield.

Walking back home or too the hospital was out of the question, and she had unfortunately chosen a road that nobody really went down.

So unless anybody stumbled across her she was well and truly screwed, and as another contraction came she groaned, very screwed

----

Russell Lupin sat on his chair in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures shuffling papers maniacally. His colleague, a young man by the name of Aaron Coventry, watched him nervously from the corner of the office. Russell kept looking at the fireplace, the door or his watch. Usually waiting about a minute before checking again.

Aaron walked around the office delivering drinks to all who requested something before walking tentatively towards his boss' desk. Russell glanced at Aaron as he stopped before him.

"Sir, are you okay?" Aaron asked as he set a warm cup of coffee in front of the older man. "You came back from your break looking more paranoid than usual,"

"Are you saying I'm paranoid Coventry?" Russell asked lightly, cradling the cup of coffee in his hands despite the warmth. Aaron smiled nervously.

"No of course not! It's just…just…" Aaron stuttered. Russell chuckled and gestured for the young wizard to take a seat.

"My wife's pregnant-"

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you. The baby's due today and I'm sick out of my mind with worry," Russell stated. "She says she's fine at home alone but I want to be there should anything happen,"

Aaron smiled kindly and waited until his boss had finished having a sip of his coffee before answering.

"My sister recently had a baby," Aaron stated. "She was lucky to have the baby relatively on time but sometimes babies can be late, so your baby might not be born until tomorrow, or the day afterwards, or the day after that, _or_ the day after-"

"You can stop now Coventry,"

"Sorry sir,"

----

When the rain had stopped Ashley decided to go for a little walk in the empty field next to the car. She had come to the conclusion that no car would be coming anytime soon and that she'd wait until the hourly minibus (a bus that was so small it was hardly considered _as_ a bus,). She walked purely to ease the discomfort she was feeling.

She carefully calculated when the minibus would come as she trudged over the damp green grass. She winced as a contraction came and breathed in the way she had been taught.

She straightened up as the contraction left and continued walking until she came to a soft-looking dry spot underneath a large, pretty tree. She sat down and looked at her surroundings, still keeping an eye on the time. The fields around her held the bright look of a just-rained area and the sky was blue. She looked at the beautiful tree and for some reason tried desperately to remember the name of it but failed.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a particularly bad contraction. She breathed quickly until it passed. She checked the time to discover the bus would be coming in 5 minutes and that she'd better start walking back. She struggled to her feet and was about to start walking when her legs decided that they didn't want to walk and they buckled. She landed on her knees in the spot she was sitting in before. A contraction hit her.

'_Oh dear me I am in trouble,_'

The sound of the minibus trundling up the lane confirmed that statement, it continued up the lane and no matter how much she yelled it didn't come back.

----

Russell stumbled out of the fireplace in his house after being forced to return home early by his concerned co-workers, (after his spilt his coffee all over a young woman who had some forms for him to sign his friends at work had literally ambushed him and all but threw him into the floo system). He brushed the soot off of him before he went into the last room he saw his wife in, the kitchen.

His first thought upon entering said room was that it was empty. No Ashley in site. He was about to leave the kitchen when a smudge of yellow caught his eye. He walked up to the kitchen table and picked up the yellow sticky label that was stuck to its surface.

He read the note and his face drained of colour. He stuffed the note into his pocket and concentrated on the hospital. After a few moments of intense colour swirling Russell was standing in a secluded corner of the hospitals car park, behind a small hut-like building.

He sprinted across the car park until he came to the front door of the maternity department (amazingly he didn't come close to getting run over despite his mad dash). He rushed inside and ran up to the front desk where a young muggle woman was sitting filing her nails.

"I'm looking for my wife," He gushed. The woman looked up at him uninterestingly.

"Name?" She asked in a dull, bored tone.

"Lupin, Ashley," He exclaimed. The woman typed the name into the database slowly. She looked at him with a blank face.

"An Ashley Lupin phoned in about an hour ago but she never arrived," The woman said. Russell felt the bottom of his stomach drop out and his blood go cold.

'_What if something's happened to her,'_ He thought as he thanked the woman and headed back outside. He was displeased to find that it had started raining again. '_Please make her be alright, please…_'

He headed back to hut-like building and disappeared behind it before thinking solely on Ashley. He felt his magic respond and before he knew it the world dissolved into colour.

----

Ashley felt like killing something as a painful contraction hit her. She dug her nails into the ground beneath her until the pain receded. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she realised that she'd have to go through this alone, wet and alone.

A pop signalled the arrival of the one person in the world that Ashley wanted to see.

Russell rushed up to his wife's side.

"Oh Russ," She cried as she flung her arms around him. Russell rubbed her back and soothed her.

"Darling, I need to apparate home to phone an ambulance, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can," He said.

"Don't leave me," Ashley said in a desperate whisper.

"Only for a few minutes," Russell replied, gripping her hand as a contraction gripped her. She nodded stiffly and he disappeared with a pop. Ashley groaned as another contraction came and she gripped the ground again. Russell appeared a few moments later looking like a lost sheep.

"I've called an ambulance," He stated. Ashley gripped his arm.

"This baby isn't waiting for an ambulance," She replied through gritted teeth. "This baby wants to come _now_,"

Russell went whiter than before…if that was possible.

"What do I do?" He asked panicky. He winced, as Ashley's nails dug into his arm, courtesy of another contraction.

"Deliver this baby Russ," Ashley growled. Russell gulped.

"Dear, if I'm going to do that then I'll need my arm back," He replied. Ashley moaned.

"If I can't have a stupid epi-whatever then _NO," _She groaned, but she let go of his arm anyway.

"Okay okay," Russell said, trying to stay calm. "Just breathe in and out, in and out. That's it, good girl, then you wait until the contractions are two minutes apart before you start pushing. I think,"

Ashley shot him a pointed look. "I think two minutes past ages ago," Russell nodded.

"Okay, so push," He suggested.

"_I. Am. Pushing,_" Ashley growled.

After gentle coaching and instruction the cry of a newborn baby pierced the air.

Russell cradled the newborn in his arms clumsily as he fumbled for his wand to help him cut the umbilical cord. Ashley was crying.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked. Russell cut the cord and handed Ashley the baby, quickly taking of his jumper and drying it with a drying charm. He wrapped the baby in it and moved closer to his wife and child.

"A little boy," He whispered, staring into the teary eyes of his new son. Ashley cried and cradled the little boy closer.

"My little boy," She sobbed. "My perfect little angel," The baby looked at her and Russell.

"Heya kid I'm your Daddy," He whispered, running his finger gently down the baby's head.

"What're going to call him?" Ashley asked.

"We both like history, so perhaps something historical?" Russell suggested. The dull sounds of a siren sounded in the distance and Russell was suddenly aware that the rain had stopped. He helped Ashley shakily to her feet and led her towards the road gently.

"How about…Remus?" Ashley suggested. "One of the founders of Rome," Russell nodded.

"And John after your father?" He asked. Ashley nodded. They arrived at the roadside as the ambulance showed up and Russell, Ashley and the new baby Remus John Lupin were ushered into the van.

Russell felt oddly content sitting in the moving ambulance and as he sat with his arms protectively around Ashley and Remus he thought about how right everything was going.

"Russ," Ashley whispered.

"Yes dear?" He replied. Ashley looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Never put me through that again, okay," She asked. Russell smiled and nodded.

"No need, I've got all I'd ever want here," He said. Ashley smiled and agreed with him.

Everything was perfect. He H

----

**I wanted something different for Moony…me and Aaralyn went through a whole array of places before we finally agreed on that field…**

**I just had one of my braces out ( I can also tell that I wrote a bit of this with a headache because of the spelling mistakes…My spelling's been kind of iffy today, I keep forgetting the order of words and proper titles (eg. Great Expectations made it to Great Purple and something else I was writing went from 'lie' to 'lullaby'. Ugh)**

**Anyhow here's chapter 10! Please review! **


	11. Luck be a Lily

**The Babies Meet the Parents**

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm an unfortunate soul, I don't own Harry Potter, Barbie or My Little Pony. I have recently acquired some knowledge in the German language though. Unfortunately though, I don't own Germany… **

**Note: As mentioned in the previous chapter, Savaria and I have returned to the magical world of school. Like Savaria, I also begin to feel extremely ill and tired when I'm back at school full time so updates may be less frequent but HEY! After this, only one more official chapter and then a mini one before the sequel goes up!**

**Another Note: Excuse me if the days are wrong but one source said that the 24th of March 1960 was a Thursday and the other said a Friday. For the sake of the story and its current direction, I'm going with the latter (Friday). Merci. **

**Written By: Aaralyn**

**----**

**Date: 24th March 1960 (at the end).**

**Chapter Eleven: Luck be a Lily. **

----

Amy Evans was tired. She was 6 days past her due date and her baby was expressing no signs of wanting to leave the comfortable place in which it had been for the past 9 months.

"Come on Boy. Where are you?" She cooed at the small baby inside her. Having experienced being pregnant with both a boy and a girl, Amy had decided that she was carrying another boy, much to Petunia's dislike.

A key in the door alerted Amy that her husband, Sam, and her two children, her 6 year old son Robyn and her now 4 year old daughter Petunia.

"Amy? We're home! Are you in?" Sam called out from the hallway. Amy decided that she was far too comfortable lounging on the large sofa to get up. She called out to Sam that she acknowledged his return and that he was on dinner this afternoon.

Toastin, the family's hyperactive puppy, tore out of her basket in the corner of the lounge and started to jump up at everyone and barking when she was refused attention. Amy chuckled as she was in clear view of everything that was now going on.

Her laugh was cut short by a sharp pain up her side. She let out a small scream that bought everyone rushing to her side but as soon as they arrived, the pain subsided, and didn't rear its ugly head for the rest of the evening.

----

As Amy and Sam finished tucking the children into bed (slightly later than normal, as it was a Friday the next day but the children had the day off for a teachers training day), they walked (and Amy waddled) into the lounge when Amy began to feel slightly uncomfortable, but nowhere near as earlier. She decided, having never experienced a late pregnancy (Robyn being born 6 weeks early and Petunia a mere 4 days early), she naturally assumed this was her body's way of telling her that the baby should have left by now. She ignored it and rested peacefully for the rest of the evening.

----

Unfortunately, Amy's comfort was short lived as she spent most of Thursday night tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. At about 2am, Sam awoke to find Amy sitting up in bed shivering against the cold March weather. She looked absolutely exhausted and her eyes were deep bloodshot red from where she had been rubbing them. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder – she was cold to the touch. He shifted into a sitting position and leant over the side of the bed to get a soft yellow blanket that lay there before draping it over Amy's shoulders.

"You're freezing Amy. Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked, concerned. Amy didn't answer him but proceeded to rub her eyes more and yawn. Sam took her hands and pulled her gently towards him whilst coaxing her to lie down.

Having Amy sleeping up against him prevented Sam from having the easy night's sleep he had become accustomed to but his good deed was rewarded by the soft breathing and silent face of Amy, who had finally managed to drift off. Sam watched her for about 20 minutes before falling asleep himself.

----

Friday morning, everyone dawned late, except Amy. She could be seen pacing the house, desperately trying to rid herself of a burning sensation she was currently experiencing in her lower abdomen. The more she walked, the more the pain subsided, which pleased her greatly. She was a lot warmer from last night and when she awoke this morning, she felt better than she had done since her earlier stages of pregnancy.

----

11am saw everyone in the Evans household sitting in the lounge of the small bungalow watching children's cartoons and eating cereals. The children remained in their pajamas (Robyn in football-printed ones and Petunia in a long Barbie nightdress with a pair of My Little Pony pajama bottoms underneath). Sam had risen and dressed at about 9.30 and taken Toastin out for her morning walk. She was now exhausted and could be seen curled up between two pillows on the settee.

At about 2pm, the telephone rang. Sam snatched it up, as he didn't want to wake Amy, who was napping on the sofa, her hands protectively on her bump. It was his office. They needed him to go into work. He explained to them the situation and they persisted they needed him in work. The conversation ended with Sam agreeing to go to the office but he would only be there no longer than 2 hours. They thanked him and he said his goodbyes, promising to be there within the hour.

"Amy?" Sam gently nudged his wife, but she would not wake. He tried again. "Amy?" Shaking her slightly harder, Amy's eyes snapped open. "Amy, I need to pop into work for a couple of hours. Will you be okay?" Sam asked quietly. Amy nodded and waved him off, after he told the children (who were now playing a rather elaborate game of hide-and-seek) to be good and quiet whilst he was gone and to do as they were told.

"Come on Boy, where are you?" Any coaxed again, rubbing her belly. She was sore, tired and pregnant. This didn't go well when mixed with her fiery temper and she was grouchy when she didn't get enough sleep.

"When's brother coming mummy?" Petunia asked, wandering up to Amy with a Barbie in one hand and dragging a pink blanket in the other.

"I don't know sweetheart but I hope it's soon." Amy told her small daughter. This request was soon answered by another, much worse, pain in her stomach. This one was so bad she couldn't hide it from the children.

"What's wrong mummy?" Robyn answered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Being the eldest, he felt it was up to him to make sure everything was okay and to look after Petunia.

"Robyn, go phone daddy, tell him I need him to come home now." Amy answered, trying to stay calm.

"_Think about the antenatal classes. Breathe in and out. In and out."_ She thought to herself.

Robyn rushed back into the lounge, his trainers squeaking on the laminate flooring.

"Daddy's on his way now mummy. He says try and hang on." Robyn puffed. In between contractions, Amy sighed, thankful that her husband would be here soon and that she could finally deliver her much anticipated baby boy.

Petunia picked up her blanket and placed it on her mother's belly.

"There you go baby." She whispered, before sitting on the floor and falling promptly asleep. Robyn resisted the urge to wake her and sat by his mum, rubbing her shoulder.

Several minutes later, Sam tore threw the door and collapsed on his knees in front of Amy, asking many questions.

"I've seen Jayne next door, she says she'll look after the kids," He said as he bent down to scoop up Petunia (who had managed to stay asleep) and carried her out of the front door and over the fence, Robyn following.

----

An hour later, Amy was sitting on a hospital bed, the contractions never leaving her. Sam's hand was dramatically changing colour due to the lack of blood it was currently (not) receiving.

"Right Amy, you're ready to start pushing!" Replied a nurse after half an hour of non-stop poking. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed.

----

When the Evans' found out it was a girl, Sam fainted. After expecting a boy for the best part of 9 months, a girl was quite unexpected, but still the parents (once Sam had regained consciousness) fell madly in love with her as they gazed lovingly at her Auburn locks and bright green eyes.

"You know, I'm surprised she _has _green eyes," commented Sam. "Normally babies are born with blue and then they change later."

"I wouldn't change them for the world." Amy replied.

They kissed over the sleeping and newly named Lily Cathleen Evans.


	12. Just For Jennifer

**The Babies Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! However I do own a couple of pennies, a packet of gum, a piece of lint, a dust ball and an empty erasable pen. I _did_ own some Minstrels…but I sort of ate them…**

**Note: Aaralyn and I have returned to the wonderful world of school! By wonderful I mean exhausting. So updates might not be as frequent, 'cos I'm not sure about Aaralyn but when school rolls around I tend to get an annoying case of writer's block… **

**----**

**Written By: Savaria **

**----**

**Date: 17th July 1960**

**Chapter Twelve: Just for Jennifer**

----

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe i-"

"Mum, I've had two kids before, I think I know how to breathe during labour," Jemima snapped as Jacqueline O'Hanna offered her advice for the fifth time that day. Jacqueline (or 'Jackie' as she was usually referred too) insisted on helping her daughter prepare for the birth of her third child. Jemima moved from her cross-legged position on the floor to her feet.

"You can never be too prepared dear," Jackie commented as she eyed her daughter wearily from the sofa opposite. Jemima glared at her, flicking her twin braids out of her face.

"I am prepared," Jemima huffed, sitting down on the sofa next to her mum.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Jackie replied. "Especially when a little one's involved," She leant sidewise to put her hand on Jemima's swelling abdomen. Jemima growled and stood up before her mother's hand got very far.

"What's with people and _touching_ me," She ranted. "I'm pregnant, not _dying_," She sat back down again. "I don't go up to random pregnant women I see and prod them. But nnnooo, because it's me everyone has to touch me. The milkman, the postman and even the floo salesman. Just _argh_,"

"What's my lovely wife ranting about today?" Midian Bailey asked lightly from the kitchen doorway as he leant against the doorframe. Jemima glared at him and he raised an amused eyebrow at her. Jackie stood up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm just trying to prepare her for the birth," Jackie explained. Midian nodded slowly, noticing that his wife's eye twitched and that she had opened her mouth ready to contradict her mother.

"Well thanks for all your help Jackie, but I think we're fine," Midian replied quickly, giving his wife a silencing look. Jackie looked at them both before sighing in defeat.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted," She said sadly. Jemima's face softened and she hugged her mother tightly.

"We want you here!" She replied. Jackie raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking her head.

"I can tell I'm being bossy again, I know I'm bossy so it doesn't bother me, you can tell me,"

Jemima winced. "You're bossy,"

Jackie smiled and nodded. "That's it dear, always tell the truth. Anyway, I'm going home, floo me if you need me," Jemima nodded guiltily and Midian handed Jackie some floo powder. A minute later she's disappeared in a swirl of green flame.

Midian sat down on the sofa next to his wife. "Well that was successful," He commented. Jemima growled, crossing her arms. "Now don't you growl at me missy, just because you're hormonal doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone,"

Jemima huffed. "I'm fat," She whined. "I'm fat and I look like a balloon," She plucked at the long crimson t-shirt she had on. "And I can't see my feet!"

"Have you finished now?" Midian asked lightly. Jemima glared but nodded. "You are _not_ fat, I think that colour looks very pretty on you, it does not make you look like a balloon and as for not seeing your feet..why would you?" He asked.

"Because not being able to see my feet confirms the fact that's I'm _fat_!" Jemima replied hotly.

"You're not fat Mummy," Davis commented as he entered the room, a deflated football in his hands. "You always look pretty,"

Jemima smiled and her eyes started to water happily so Midian thought it were time to interfere but he didn't get far. Jemima had encased her eldest son into a tight hug. Davis looked mortified.

"You are so _sweet_," Jemima cried. "I love you so much!" She ran her hands through Davis' dark hair. Midian chuckled as he pried his son from his wife's motherly grasp.

"Now that we've got that declaration out of the way what do you want son?" He asked. Davis held the deflated football forward, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"I was trying to show Dev ' how to play that muggle sport and I kicked it too hard," Davis explained. "It popped!" He continued, utterly amazed. Midian chuckled and tapped the deflated ball with his wand, making it as good as new. Davis smiled happily and Midian handed him back the ball. "Thanks Dad,"

"No problem," Midian replied. Jemima patted Davis lovingly on the shoulder as he left the room. She sighed happily and turned to Midian, a blissful look on her face.

"I love you,"

Midian returned the sentiment, laughing inwardly at his wife's sudden change of mood.

----

Later Jemima decided that even with the windows and doors open the interior of the house was hot and stuffy no matter what she did so she moved herself outside. She sat herself down on the shaded garden swing, happily content to watch her sons play the muggle sport of football.

Davis looked like he had the hang of the game whilst Devon look sceptical every time the ball was kicked his way.

"Come on Dev you can do it!" Davis encouraged as Devon stopped the ball with his foot. "No! Don't pick it up!" Davis scolded as Devon stooped forward and picked the ball up, he straightened up smiling brightly. Davis groaned audibly.

Jemima had been quite surprised when Davis asked if he could get a football but had soon realised the only reason he had asked was because the children of the muggle family next to them played it. Midian had taken the boys to the park one day and next doors children had started a game of football with Davis and had been shocked when he not only didn't know how to play it he didn't know what it was. Davis had picked up the muggle sport quickly but Devon hadn't.

"Devon you do. not. pick. it. up," Davis growled. Devon put the ball back onto the ground and kicked it hard into the bushes. Davis glared at him and Devon scurried up onto the garden swing with Jemima.

"Dav' mean," He muttered huffily. Jemima rolled her eyes and ran her hand gently through Devon's messy hair. She didn't say anything. Davis stomped up to where Devon was sat.

"I thought you wanted to learn this!" Davis yelled.

"No I didn't," Devon replied. Davis stamped his foot.

"You did!" Davis said. Devon shook his head.

"If you two are going to fight can you wait until your father's home?" Jemima asked tiredly. The boys ignored her and continued yelling until Davis reached forward and pinched Devon's arm, hard.

"OW!" Devon yelled, his hand on his arm. Jemima took Davis' wrist and dragged him to the other side of the swing.

"What's going on here?" Midian asked. The boys had the decency to look guilty and after a few minutes of stern talking and semi-sincere apologies the boys moved inside to watch television. Midian watched them until they were settled before turning to his wife. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jem, what's the matter?" He asked softly. He surveyed his wife, taking in her slightly shocked expression, her hand which was resting on her stomach, the wet patch now forming…

Midian's mouth made an 'o' shaped, and Jemima had to laugh at how comical he looked.

----

The Sláine Emerwish Centre for the Treatment of Magical Ailments was situated in the magical town of Coflin and could be reached easily enough by apparating, flooing, portkeying or (funnily enough) by ambulance. Jemima and Midian arrived through the floo into a large, prettily decorated room that had fireplaces lining the walls. They walked through the double doors into the reception where they were then directed to Sláine's maternity unit.

The maternity unit was located in the east wing of the hospital overlooking a lake. Jemima admired it as she sat on her little bed in her little room. Midian was making sure the boys were settled with her mother before returning to the hospital with enough magazines and biscuits to sink a ship.

He returned just as Jemima's midwife, Charlotte, declared her 5 centimetres dilated.

"You okay?" He asked as he handed her one of the magazine's he'd brought. He moved the baby-bag from the chair, sat down and started munching on a Nice biscuit.

"Yeah I'm fine," She replied, flicking through the magazine until she got to the advice pages.

"Your parents send their love," Midian said. Jemima smiled and nodded.

"That's nice of them," She replied.

"So do my parents," Midian continued. Jemima shifted and looked at him amusingly. "And my brothers and your sister and brothers, and our aunts and uncles, cousins-"

"Pretty much the world, his wife and their pet dog then?"

"Pretty much yeah," Jemima smiled.

"Always nice to know," She commented. "Considering our parents didn't want us getting together in the first place, let alone having children,"

Jemima and Midian had been dating for 2 years when Jemima got pregnant. The Bailey's and the O'Hanna's had been dead-set against their children dating so when Jemima got pregnant it had been the last straw. The Bailey's had tried to persuade Midian into dating some other girls' that they'd picked out whilst the O'Hanna's had tried to get Jemima to have a termination. Both refused, knowing their love for each other was strong. A year after Davis was born they got married, their love still as strong as it was the day they first laid eyes on each other.

"Well they soon got over that," Midian replied cheerfully. Jemima laughed and then groaned as a contraction hit her. Midian patted her hand. "Just think, sometime in the next couple of hours we're going to have a new addition to our family," Jemima smiled and squeezed Midian's hand gently.

"We still agree on the names?" Jemima asked. Midian nodded.

"Daniel Michael if it's a boy and Jennifer Danielle if it's a girl," Midian recited. "I know dear and I love those names,"

"We already have two boys, so I hope this one's a girl," Jemima said.

"It would be nice to have a daughter," Midian replied. Jemima nodded and then swatted Midian's hand away playfully.

"Can I read my mag now?" She asked sweetly. Midian rolled his eyes and answered her question by leaning back and placing another biscuit in his mouth.

----

"I hate you," Jemima growled as she clenched Midian's hand as a particular ugly contraction hit. "And if you do this to me again, I will kill you. I will castrate you and then kill you," Midian winced.

"Okay love," He replied, not really bothered by his wife's threats. During Devon's birth she'd done the same thing. But during Davis' birth she was under a strong pain prevention spell which made her slightly loopy, (despite frequent contractions she'd tried to pack her bag and leave, claiming that she was missing her favourite Quidditch team play and that if she left then she might make the second half of the match).

"Okay Jemima you're doing well," Charlotte said encouragingly as Jemima panted with the effort of pushing. "Just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby!"

"Good," Jemima cried. "Because I am _not_ going through this again!" Midian and Charlotte shared _a_ look.

"Push Jemima," Charlotte instructed. Jemima screwed her eyes in effort and squeezed Midian's hand so hard he felt the bones in it crack. He let out a strangled cry and glared at Charlotte, who had the look of someone dying to laugh. She gave him a look that clearly said '_I've seen this before, and no matter how many times I see it it's still funny_.' Midian chuckled.

"This is not funny!" Jemima growled. "I'm having a _baby_ and you're LAUGHING! I could ARGH!" Jemima stopped her rant to push as hard as she could and was rewarded with a newborn baby's squawks. Jemima sapped in relief and Midian squeezed her shoulder with the hand not holding hers.

"You did it Jem," Midian whispered into her ear as Charlotte cleaned up the baby.

"I did didn't I," Jemima replied smiling. "Is the baby okay?"

"Baby's more than okay," Charlotte commented as she handed Jemima the infant. "Congratulations on a healthy baby girl," Charlotte smiled kindly and left the new parents alone.

"Our little girl," Midian whispered as he gently stroked the baby's head. Jemima beamed.

"Our little Jennifer," She replied. Baby Jennifer opened her eyes (which had the typical blue colour of a newborn) and gurgled.

"I better let our lot know," Midian said after a couple minutes of silence. "Or else the hospital will be bombarded by owls inquiring about you,"

Jemima smiled and kissed her husband passionately. Midian returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

"I love you," He whispered before turning and leaving the room.

----

"She's so small," Davis commented as he put his index finger into his new sister's tiny palm.

"She is a baby Dav," Midian replied, lifting Devon up onto the bed so he could get a better view. Jennifer was looking around curiously. "Babies are supposed to be this small,"

"You were this small once," Jemima said. Davis made an odd face and let go of Jennifer's hand. Devon poked her lightly.

"She's soft," He said with an amazed look on his face. He poked his arm. "I'm not that soft,"

"Babies are supposed to be soft," Midian laughed. Jemima yawned. "I think Mummy needs her rest, I'll take you two back to Nana's,"

The boys nodded and hugged their mother carefully before leaving the room. Midian kissed her forehead before following them. Jemima hugged her new daughter to her chest as the tiny baby's eyes closed slowly.

"Sweet dreams Jenny," Jemima whispered. "I love you,"

When Midian returned 20 minutes later he smiled at the sight he saw. Jemima was asleep on the bed with a sleeping Jennifer cradled in her secure embrace. Midian never felt so proud in his entire life, and he'd remember that feeling until the day he died.

He turned down the lights and kissed his wife's forehead. He then leant down and kissed his sleeping daughter. Assuring himself in that one single moment that he loved her with all his heart, and that he would protect her.

He sat down on the chair and closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of a distant future where everything was all right.

----

**They're all here now! DUM DUM DUM!**

**Please review!**


	13. Timeline

**The Babies Meet the Parents **

**Summary: Six women fall pregnant at six different times and three Marauders are born. What about the remaining three? Who are they? Twelve lives are about to be changed…forever.**

**Savaria's Disclaimer: I'm upset! My mum tidied my room, "borrowed" my pennies, _ate_ my packet of gum, threw out my piece of lint and my empty erasable pen and vacuumed up my dust ball! I now own NOTHING!**

**Aaralyn's Disclaimer: HEY! Savaria and I both now need to invest in a black pen EACH for some creppy form-filling in stuff. I would happily go for a bog-standard 10p one but Sav wants a 'posh' one. We may be a while... Back to my disclaimer...Own nothing. **

----

**Written By: Savaria and Aaralyn**

----

Orion and Walburga Black had Sirius Orion Black in early October 1959. 6 months after this, they inherited a fully-grown Rottweiler from some dead guy. Her name was Ruffer and was used as a guard dog. Two and a half years after the birth of Sirius, the Black's announced the arrival of their second child in early February 1962. Another son by the name of Regulus Tiberius Black. A further 2 years after this, in early march 1964, Ruffer gave birth to 5 pups.

----

Jonathon and Mary Potter's first child Kayla was born late September 1957 followed 2 years later by their second child and only son James, who was born in late November 1959 with Mary's sister's daughter a day later and her sister-in-law's daughter the day after that. 3 years later their last child and second daughter Claire was born during May. Soot, Kayla's little tabby, had a litter of kittens 2 years later.

----

Marie and Robert Moon's first child was a little girl called Lara Serena Moon and was born in early December 1955. 4 years later, in mid-November, another family member arrived. Another little girl by the name of Savannah Maria Moon. 3 years after this, the Moon's have their third and final child. A son, Rory Kyle Moon, who arrived early February 1963. Before the birth of Lara, Marie miscarried a baby boy. The parents decide to name their baby Kyler Daniel Moon.

----

Russell and Ashley Lupin only had one child, Remus, who was born early March 1960. After a tragic attack in 1966 Remus was left infected with the werewolf curse, but despite this his parents still loved and cared for him.

----

Amy and Sam Evans brought their first child into the world in early June 1954. A son called Robyn Matthew Evans. 2 years after that mid-January 1956, they announced the safe arrival of their second child. A healthy baby girl called Petunia Rose Evans. A year after this, the family adopted a Yorkie puppy, who goes by the name of Toastin. A further year after this, the Evans' have their final child. After thinking it a boy, they were all left stunned when Lily Cathleen Evans made her appearance in mid-March of 1960.

----

Midian and Jemima Bailey had been dating for two years when their first child Davis was born in early May 1955, they married a year later and a year after that their second child Devon was born in the middle of October 1957. Their third child and first daughter Jennifer was born in July 1960 followed three years later by another daughter born in March 1963 called Jean. Their final child and third son Daniel was born in June 1966.

----

**Well there you have it folks, the end of The Babies Meet the Parents.**

**There are more stories to come so stay tuned…some things may or may not surprise you. **

**Our money's on Not.**

**After this comes a couple of oneshots that ARE follow-on's to this. Without them, there is no guarantee that later stories will make sense.**

**Happy reading!**

**+ Savaria and Aaralyn Emerson +**

**----**


End file.
